


Trust Building

by Milli Moi (Millimoi)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millimoi/pseuds/Milli%20Moi
Summary: The Avenger may be a team but these conversations, the laughs, and the tears are what made them so. this is a collection of short stories set throughout all the avenger's films to date.





	1. Chapter 1

The tv screen in Stark Tower slash Avengers Tower was almost a cinema screen if you asked Steve. It was larger than the movie screens of his youth but not quite as large as those around nowadays. He was trying to keep his concentration away from the content of the tv show, a horrible fitness commercial which featured a woman wearing one of those sports bra's that Nat wore for training sometimes. Except he could've sworn the content of this neon pink combination was far more, well- more, than he had ever noticed on Natasha.   
Tony himself was fixed on the tv presenter, although it was clear that those eyes weren't settled on her face. Clint, who sat opposite was occasionally glancing up from the newspaper he was reading, the newspaper he would usually scoff at, but currently he was saying nothing.   
Suddenly the screen disintegrated into black, followed by a disgruntled groan right in Steve's ear which made him jump and then, ready like a coiled spring. Of course it was Natasha- the only one who could successfully creep up on the whole team.   
"Fake," Nat uttered, crossing her arms across her chest.   
Tony glared at her in disbelieve,  
"Way to crush a guy's dreams Romanoff."   
Natasha rolled her eyes,  
"If men didn't have such high expectation then perhaps they could live in the real world."   
Clint by this point had lowered his newspaper into his lap.   
"And how d'you know there fake, breastfeeding can do marvellous things you know."   
"How? You can practically see the silicone through her skin, any baby goes near those things they'd burst."   
At this point Thor, who had been sitting quietly and confused beside Tony began to speak.   
"Do you mean to say this woman's bosoms are filled with plastic? What reason is there for that?"   
It was Tony's turn to look confused,  
"What, what reason? Thor I think you need another look buddy, those... Orbs of fun, they are all you could dream of."   
"Валовой."   
Steve sighed, shifting forwards in the leather armchair.   
"I think Natasha's right, if someone is born one way, they should stay the way God made them."   
"Unless they are Transgender." This voice came from further into the room, under the staircase where Bruce sat sheltering behind the screen of a laptop.   
Steve found himself glaring at Bruce, did he really have to bring up the one scientific anomaly which didn't fit the argument.   
Tony shook his head, before patting Thor on a large shoulder and beginning again.   
"Ok, see it this way, woman are attractive. Boobs make them ultra attractive, so bigger boobs make them...?"   
"Less... Fit for warfare?"   
Natasha laughed smiling snuggly down at Tony. She sashayed over, making a point of rocking her hips so five pairs of eyes couldn't help but fall to her ass. Leaning over Tony she stage-whispered in his ear.   
"You see Tony, the world doesn't revolve around objectifying woman. And if advice against objectifying woman who can kick your ass into next week."   
Thor was meanwhile looking thoughtful, he opened his mouth and closed it numerous times, looking more and more pained with each. Eventually he looked up at Nat, who once again stood behind Tony.   
"Romanoff, forgive me, have your breasts been enhanced.   
Natasha raised her hand to her head as if shading her eyes, she turned towards me trying to suppress a laugh.   
"Возе моя,"   
"No, she said biting her lip.   
"Do you think I need it?" She winked at Thor, cupping her breasts gently in suggestion. Thor cleared his throat and Steve would have sworn he saw Bruce duck quickly back behind the screen.   
Natasha turned to walk towards the kitchen which must've been her original plan but before she reached the wall partition she turned on her toe and added, "Btw, that presenter? I agree, she's got great boobs."   
The room sat in stunned silence, all of the men glancing bemused at each other. There was no knowing with Natasha. Sometimes she really was one of the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, go on Steve," Natasha sat up on her feet, getting a numb backside from the long car journey.   
She wriggled her hand back into the bag of peanuts which sat in the cubby hole between the stick shift and the dash. A handful of nuts were poured into her mouth while she washed the guy at the wheel.   
"Are you?" She muttered through a mouthful.   
The captain rocked his head awkwardly from side to side before sighing deeply.  
"Yes."   
Natasha found herself grinning until she noted the irritated look on Steve's face.   
"It's nothing to get bummed down about," she paused to eat another few peanuts, watching and waiting for the obvious return question.   
Eventually it came.  
"What about you then?"   
Natasha snorted,  
"Steven Rogers, are you asking me, me of all people, if I'm a virgin." She struggled to get the words out behind the laughter but it was so ridiculous an idea even if part of her dreamed it could be true.   
Steve grinned, cheekily. He shook his head, "Like I told you before, I'm 94- not dead." He paused, losing his smile. " were you young?"   
Natasha felt her body stiffen. Usually she lied, told them she'd been older, more mature and equipped but Cap, he was so honest. Cap deserved the truth, and she knew he would keep it to himself. Her eyes went to the window, she swallowed even though her mouth was dry at the thought.   
"I was fourteen."   
"Fourteen!" Cap's response was instant, he was shocked, possibly saddened, by what he had just heard. There was silence in the car before Steve let out a slow long breath.   
"You were a child." He wasn't laughing now, and that worried Natasha.   
"It wasn't illegal - in Russia - no one did any lasting damage. It was part of the job."   
Steve fell back into silence. Natasha didn't know what else to say. It was a sore subject for anyone but her. In a way she felt it had helped her. She didn't really enjoy sex, not in the way people described it. Sure it happened now and again- although most guys didn't want a girl who had better Abs than they did - but she wasn't the sexual deviant most people thought she was. It was a job, that was all.   
"And hey," Nat shrugged, " Clint was only thirteen."   
Steve's eyes flashed from the road to Natasha briefly.   
"How do you-? When I was a boy you'd never speak to girl about those sorts of things. What happened in the bedroom wasn't stuff you knew about, except from dirty magazines or older boys."   
Natasha grinned.  
"I know, it's shocking old man, I mean you see much more than ankles these days."   
Steve nudged her, rolled his eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce sometimes wondered how this group of responsible citizens could be considered such. It was three am on Tuesday morning and the whole team were still lounging around in the kitchen drinking beers, all accept an awkward looking Thor who had offered Natasha a glass of wine and ended up drinking it himself.   
Tony and Steve were seated on bar stools around the island in the centre of the room, Nat had decided a chair wasn’t necessary and sat on the Island itself. Thor leaned with his back to the fridge and Clint sat on the worktop near the sink, looking both a little green and a little delirious.   
After a massive gulp from his bottle Tony leant back on his stool, looking towards Natasha as if waiting for something. He asked a question, which must have been for the second time telling by his tone.   
“Come on Nat, spill, what does a girl look for?”   
Nat rolled her eyes, she had heard this so many times. Her eyes met those belonging to Bruce and she gave him a suggestive wink. Drawing up her knees to her chest she turned back to the boys and began to talk.   
“You know I’ve got more experience than you could ever dream of Tony, but do you really want the truth? I mean, I probably know more about the sex lives of all of you than you know about yourselves.”   
It was clear to Bruce, she was trying her best to play with them. They were all so typical, young guys led by their anatomy not by their brain. Perhaps he had a better insight than all of them, more mental control. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept with someone, sure he had played around with Natasha- but she could hold her own, she knew what to do if things went bad. He couldn’t have sex, it was too risky, far too risky.   
The rest of the guys were glancing between each other, each looking nervous. Natasha smirked, looking at each of them in turn.   
“Clinton Barton, likes a girl that can hold her own. He’s average,   
6.2.”   
“Hey, I’m taller than that.” Clint replied, looking shifty. Natasha laughed once, glancing at the ceiling and answering,   
“I wasn’t talking about your height.” Clint swallowed, his eyes widening. Bruce could feel himself smirking, they all fell for it so easy.   
“Thor, not so much what those on Midgard would consider average, but, as for his own people, yeah we’re talking average. Steve, it wasn’t just your built that grew, huh?”   
Steve blushed a deep pink and glared at Natasha as though she had just kicked a puppy. Tony by this point was sniggering to himself until Nat spoke his name and he instantly fell silent.   
“Tony, You’re the real man’s man, think your pretty savvy, but, I won’t embarrass you by giving the guys a quote. Let’s just say you’re not doing too bad, if you were Korean.”   
Clint burst at laughing at this, and was quickly followed by the others. Tony slowly joined in with a look of annoyance on his face. They all looked distinctly nervous however. Bruce was glad he was on the edge of the group, away from Natasha’s bare-all approach. Even if he knew it was all rubbish.   
He had been involved in a correlation between enhanced individuals not long after the events with Ultron. They had compared how the fertility of enhanced individuals compared to that of the general population. As far as population they all had relatively average Penises, as well as reasonably good sperm count. That would have been enough to tell him the answers of Nat’s test even if she hadn’t already told him.   
Whatever had happened to Natasha, the operation, it wasn’t full proof, she had enough ovarian tissue that she still produced a very limited amount of eggs. Enough proof again that she hadn’t been up close and personal with all the team. Otherwise a pregnancy would have happened - even with the odds as low as a 0.02% chance.   
She liked to play with them, but play time came to an abrupt end as at that moment Wanda’s laughter preceded her into the room.   
“You men, you are all the same. You are too bothered with what others think is between your legs to listen to the facts. Do any of you remember having slept with Natasha, or should I say, would you forget the experience if you had done?”   
The men all looked at each other, and slowly most of them shook their heads, smiling and eventually laughing. Clint was the first to speak,   
“We should all no better, never trust an assassin. Even if she is hot.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Idiot >tonyisthebest@starktower.com>   
FE: carrottop@starktower.com; Legolas@starktower.com; greengiant@starktower.com ; hammertime@starktower.com :   
Ok , this should keep Cap’s little teambuilding crap away, just fill in the questions and we won’t have to go horseback riding or bowling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had become accustomed to living with spies, people who crept up on you without even realising they were doing so, he had also become accustomed to Natasha in a black leotard.   
The leotard may have seemed very out of character for the Widow, but those that had seen her dance, had seen the elegance and the way she seemed to fly around the studio using the point of her toes only to touch base with the floor between moves.   
None of the team knew much about Natasha's past with ballet, but we knew she was good for a reason.   
When he walked from the en suite wet room into the main body of his suite in avengers tower he hadn't expected Nat to be sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, in leotard and pointe shoes. He jumped initially but recovered quickly.   
"Natasha!"   
She smirked at him, patting the bed next to her, encouraging Steve to sit down.   
"So," she began, dragging the sound out as though it were a question. Steve looked at her, confused, she smirked.   
"Steven Rogers, I've been around the block a couple hundred times- I lost count ages ago - and I know what extra showers and giggles mean. I especially know the sound of creaking springs, and." She sniffed delicately, "The evidence still lingers in the air."   
She, much to Steve's embarrassment and happiness, was smiling almost adoringly.   
"Natasha," Steve could feel himself groaning. He glanced slowly but urgently around the room, making sure there were no traces of the night before which Natasha could pick up.   
Natasha nudged his shoulder in a way that he had become accustom to, a way which had too much strength for a woman.   
"C'mon Cap, lets hear it, was she good, I mean Sharon's a level seven, she's flexible."   
Cap lifted his hand, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to hear what had happened from the point of view of Natasha. Of course, that only left one option. As much as every sense he had told him not to discuss this with her, the flip side of the coin he needed to say it to someone, otherwise he felt he'd burst.   
He quickly discovered a smile was forming on his face, and the more he tried to pull off the smile the more it grew. He glanced at Natasha, to see her smiling suggestively back at him.   
"Well...,"  
Steve sighed, turning his vision back to his own lap.   
"I guess, it was, was like nothing else I've felt."   
Natasha was smiling at him with fondness, and even though he knew her views differed Steve knew he could confide in her.   
"What happened? Did she draw you in? Did you get a good view of it all? Did you keep it up long enough?"   
Steve blushed,  
" We, ugh, we got two rounds. I think I did better second time. Not that you'd know, but it isn't easy keeping control."  
Nat laughed once,  
" Please, I've been on the receiving end plenty of times, I know how the little joystick works better than most guys know their own."   
Steve smiled uncomfortably, before Natasha, placed a hand quick on his shoulder.   
"Please, please tell me you used a Condom."   
It wasn't a word they had used in his day but luckily for Steve he had heard it since, enough to know the importance of her words.   
He may have known the new name for a rubber but when Sharon had laughed and mentioned a pill. She didn't name it, and he hadn't been in the right situation to ask.   
Now, to his luck, he had the opportunity.   
"She mentioned a medication, a pill. She said 'it's fine, I'm on the pill?"   
Looking into Natasha's face he could see he had asked the right person.   
"It's a pill which stops a girl getting pregnant, controls her period, you know?"   
Natasha laughed, seeing the blank look on Steve's face.   
"What's a period?" He asked, feeling sure he didn't want to know but still had to ask.   
Natasha shook her head, looking wide eyed at the floor as if asking it for answers.  
Once she looked back to Steve, she was wearing an expression which could only ever be described as teacher-like.   
"Ok, I'm not giving you a biology lesson but here's the basics. Every month women- most women- bleed. It's not something bad, it's just- you know - part of the whole breeding, reproduction, crap. The Pill, it prevents you getting knocked up and can prevent periods too- makes it easier, you can hook up whenever."   
Steve took this in, women dealt with this, every month, and he never even knew it existed.   
"I take it you take this pill then?"   
Natasha looked down once more,  
"No, I don't need it. We shouldn't be talking about this, I've got a party to plan."   
"A party?"   
"Sure, oldest virgin in the world finally gets laid."


	6. Chapter 6

The range wasn’t somewhere Wanda could have ever imagined being. She wasn’t a fighter, the closest she had been to any type of firearm was during the War in Sokovia back in childhood, then they had been something to fear. To some extent in her mind they had never ceased being something to fear. They would kill you, or, at best, they would cause a very serious injury.   
It was all part of being accepted by S.H.I.E.L.D, even though she never intended to be an agent she had been told there was basic training they all had to have. This wasn’t something she would ever be comfortable with. Her brother – her twin – had been murdered by one of these things. Steve Rogers, the kind and charismatic team leader, had taken her aside after the mention of firearms training. He had gently explained she would only have to do this once. She only had to know how to handle and how to fire, then she would hopefully never have to go near another pistol again.   
This was part of the reason there were only three of them on the range, the other part was that the other new members, James Rhodes and Sam Wilson, they had army training. Vis, he had his own on-person weaponry. It was only her that was a complete beginner. That was why – begrudgingly – Natasha had agreed to give her a one on one lesson, straight from the top. Steve had appeared only to stand in the back of the room and secretly hope he might learn a little.   
For the first lesson, Natasha had fished out a pair of ear defenders which she had handed over before teaching anything.   
“I know your enhanced, but none of us know how and what exactly for. I can handle the noise, we don’t know you can.”   
In preparation Natasha had set up a table in the centre of the room, hosting a few different hand guns. Wanda didn’t doubt they were all part of Natasha’s own collection.   
They were all reasonably small, black and smooth in shape. Each had a neat row of ammunition sitting at their sides. Wanda swallowed.   
Natasha started simply, she asked Wanda to simply pick up each of the weapons in turn, getting her to feel the weight in her hands, see what felt right. To Wanda they all felt wrong, they made her feel sick to her stomach. These things were powerful, but, as she needed to remember, nowadays so was she.   
After having tried it out, felt it in her hand and been able to get a good grip on the gun. Natasha picked up a little slanted black oblong, took the pistol from her hand and shoved the black oblong into the bottom of the handle.   
“That’s the magazine,” Natasha began, “It holds the bullets in a semi-auto. In a single action , you would.”   
She paused, lifting an older looking, battered pistol from the end of the table, and continued, grabbing a large bullet, “ have to insert the bullet,”   
She pulled back a top section of the gun, dropped the bullet in and pulled back a small lever on the back of the pistol using her thumb.   
“Cock it, slip the safety and.” She moved a small slide on the side of the pistol and then before Wanda was even aware, Natasha straightened her arm and fired the pistol against one of the targets on the far side of the range.   
Wanda jumped, her hands lurching for her ears even though she wore the defenders. Natasha’s wrist jumped backwards towards her body with the movement of the gun and there was a satisfying, but loud, thud as it hit the black centre of the target.   
Natasha grinned, shaking her head in a way that Wanda could only have described as being with contentment.   
“Love that noise.” Natasha explained before turning back to Wanda, arm still raised.   
“And now,” Natasha continued, unfazed by the shocked look on the face of her protégée. She went to pull the trigger once more and Wanda flinched again but this time there was no loud bang. There was a soft click, like the type that belonged to a toy.   
Natasha seemed to warm in a second, she became less the teacher and more the friend.   
“It only has one bullet. It can’t fire again, if you carried a single action you wouldn’t have to worry about the blood bath. You’d have a safety net. An auto, fires continuously once you’ve pulled the trigger, a semi-auto you pull the trigger each time without having to cock it. A single action, you keep it locked and loaded till you need it.”   
Natasha laid the pistol back on the table.   
“You’re not a killer Wanda, you’re a fighter. Those are different things, trust me, I’ve learned the hard way. You carry one if you want to, if not you’ve got a sniper and a close-range shot on the team. What’s a team if we haven’t got your six? Now, let’s say we’ve dealt with this crap, I’ve trained you ok, if anyone asks you can fire a 2mm Kolibri all the way to a .600 Nitro, with your eyes shut. If things change, if you want more, you know where to find me.”


End file.
